


Payback is an Alec

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Just a little something inspired by how pissed off I was after Lorenzo Rey double-crossed Alec then taunted Magnus during their battle. Wished for future scene.





	Payback is an Alec

**Author's Note:**

> First story in this verse - and first thing I have written since 2009! So please be kind. I also do not have a beta in this fandom so all mistakes I humbly accept!

Payback is an Alec.

 

“Alexander, I should not be here.” Magnus whispered. 

The pair stood in the open door of the conference room where in just moments the meeting of the Downworlder council would convene. Their first such meeting since Lilith tried to destroy their world. 

Alec placed a hand on Magnus’s lower back, “You’re here because I need you to be.” 

Inside the room waited Simon and Luke. No Seelie representative was present after Lilith decimated their court, they retreated, stating that they were done with the human realm. The vampires had sent the Daywalker, and as there was no word yet of a new pack alpha, Luke was representing them. Magnus, despite having no magic and no longer being immortal, was all the Warlock Alec wanted.

Alec eagerly awaited their uninvited guest. He had sent a fire message, but he also knew that the arrogant ass would show up anyway. Alec’s eyes gleamed in anticipation; he was so looking forward to this. He and Magnus entered the room, greeting Luke and Simon. Alec pulled a chair closer to his own, wanting Magnus right by his side. They were making small talk when Lorenzo Rey arrived, escorted to the door by two handpicked Shadowhunters, both imposing and could not be mistaken for anything but guards.

Alec schooled his features trying to present a professional mask and hide the glee in his eyes. “Mr. Rey, I thought my message was very clear. What are you doing here?” 

The Warlock smiled. Alec was sure he thought it charming, too bad it was wasted. Rey gestured around the room, smile still in place. “Well this is a meeting of the Downworlder council, and as High Warlock, of course I would be here to represent my people.” 

Alec stood tall, imposing. 

“This council is for allies, for fostering understanding, transparency, and support among Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Everyone in this room risked a great deal to keep this world safe, what did you risk Warlock Rey?”

The smile slipped from Rey’s face. “My duty, Shadowhunter is to my people and keeping them safe.”

Alec smiled grimly. “As is mine, Mr. Rey. Your wish that I not survive the battle against Lilith leaves me with no choice but to think you wish me and therefore all Shadowhunters ill will. Since you risked nothing and ordered your people under threat of banishment not to assist, I feel that you do not have anything to offer this council. Your actions and words made your position very clear.”

Lorenzo glared at Magnus. “Are you threatening war now Shadowhunter, all for a has-been Warlock now turned mundane?”

Alec laughed, his hand pressing more firmly against Magnus’s lower back. “Come now, Lorenzo, I said nothing of war. However, let me make my position very clear. Going forward, any request for Warlock assistance will be made of the Manhattan High Warlock. Any request for assistance by you will be denied and if one of your people wish for Shadowhunter help, they must ask for themselves on behalf of themselves, not through you.”

Lorenzo looked ready to explode, Simon and Luke moved closer to Alec and Magnus, consciously showing their full support. They both had risked much against Lilith. Rey glared at them both.

“My people will not stand for this!” He spat.

Alec moved right into Lorenzo’s personal space, prompting his guards to move closer as well. He spoke slowly, mockingly.

“I have received nothing but positive responses to the fire messages I sent out this morning. I explained to the 12 most powerful Warlock’s in New York that of course they had the full support of the Institute and to call upon me if they ever needed anything. I also, of course, explained in detail the full truth of the ley lines, your hope that I, Head of the New York institute, die. I expressed my regret that we could no longer speak of a great relationship with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“You’re making this personal Lightwood!” Rey all but shouted. 

Alec was enjoying this, perhaps a bit too much, but oh, this was fun!  
“Not at all, Mr. Rey. However that charge could be leveled at you, I mean I haven’t wished you dead.”   
Alec moved back to Magnus’s side, always to his side. He gestured at his companions.  
“You see, Rey. In this room are people I trust, people who have stood by me and my people’s side in battle. We in this room have shed blood together.” Alec received proud nods from his friends in the room. Time to end this.

“I do not trust you, Lorenzo Rey, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Therefore, if there is no trust, then you have no place on this council. Now I believe it’s time for you to leave.” Alec nodded to his men. “Please escort Mr. Rey out.” 

Lorenzo looked like he wanted to argue further, but the guards stepped closer and gestured for him to turn and leave. He was almost to the door when Alec got his parting shot in.

“Oh by the way, I did let each Warlock know this morning that if there was ever a change in leadership that they had the full support of the Shadowhunters.”

Lorenzo could just gasp as he was escorted out. Magnus ignored the fact that they were not alone and turned to hug Alec tightly. He drew back grinning. “Alexander, you never cease to amaze me.”

The End…


End file.
